Carthic
by FallenSurvivor
Summary: If you loved something let it go. Can sweet Maddy Shannon deal with the fact that she become Carthic to a maleviolent prehistoric angel and hide him too. Can she even love the monster after terrifiying and kidnapping her? Maybe her life was better in the dying future. Rating may go up. Hurt/comfort, Romance and Supernatural.
1. Chapter 1

"Can't let you go, sorry." The cane pressed harder into Maddy's throat as Andrew had a twinge of a smile on his face. He wrapped a hand around her elbow and pulled her up right to drag her with more force to where he was going to inevitably kill Maddy.

"Please, please don't do this." How could this be happening? How could she already have done something in the new world that warrants her death?

"Looks like your angels aren't watching-" A large rock was brought down on Andrew's head and blood exploded everywhere as a scream was lodged in Maddy's throat. What just happened?

A creature dropped in front of her, not a creature. A man. But he had huge dark wings. They looked soft, but at the moment her eyes were focused on the blood dripping off his shoulder, chest and chin.

Twisting around, she took off, she needed away from this….monster. A large, strong arm wrapped around her throat and squeezed. She tried to yell, tried to call for help, but all that came out were strangled grunts as tears dripped from her eyes.

Everything was becoming dark as she felt limp and finally, after the short agony, she unconscious and thrown over his shoulder.

.

.

.

Maddy woke up to a thousand tiny pricks attacking her back. What the-

Sitting up, she found herself in a giant nest, some feathers were strewn around as her eyes looked for the monster that took her. A loud thwacking had her head snapping to the opening to the ball like bird house. The monster crawled in, blood still on him, and grabbed her arm.

She screamed and tugged, but he pulled her out with ease and threw her over his shoulder again. Her cheeks brushed his soft feathers as he dropped from his nest and walked her to the lake. When he put her down she was standing in a foot of water, her boots ruined.

Maddy watched him, terrified as he washed his body of the blood and his wings, they looked so soft. And they were! He was tense as she sifted her fingers through the dark feathers. But they weren't black, they were a dark green, and the gloss was lovely and shaded.

If he wasn't such a monster she was sure she would love this. He shifted to look at her and she found him handsome. Smooth tan skin, a strong jaw, and silky blue eyes. His hair was dark brown almost black, but she honestly couldn't stop looking at his eyes.

"Durah," He groaned, his eyes closing. "Tu avoite?" Standing, he tugged at the hem of her shirt. She slapped his hands away, but he growled.

Both his hands were at her neck line and ripped open her shirt. She screamed, but he kept ripping at her clothes. The hell was he doing? Heart racing, she pulled her fisted hand back and let it sling shot forward.

His head snapped to the side and she took this moment to run, fighting to get out of the water. She made it to the first tree, shirtless and her pants unbuckled. Hands wrapped around her neck and pressed just under her chin, her sight becoming dark as pain shot through her.

She was blind, but conscious, in less than a minute and being carried back to the water. She laid on her back as he slowly pulled off her boots and pants. She thanked the universe that he left her in her bra and underwear as he moved her more into the water.

Trembling, he gently smoothed his hands over her body, but mostly where she had had blood on her. Soon his fingers were playing with her hair and rubbing her scalp.

When he carried her out, he placed her on a rock and pushed her back. She laid there, waiting for her sight to come back slowly. It started blurry, but at least she could see colors and light now.

The softest slikes she ever felt was being slipped over her arms and tied at the front. A skirt was being pulled over her legs and she learned from feel that the shirt was short, showing her belly, and the skirt hung around her ankles. Finally she felt something else, a sash hung over one shoulder.

Strong arms wrapped around her back and under her knees before she felt her stomach drop from flight. They were in the air, and Maddy wished she could see, wished she could see a bird's eye view of the land.

When her feet touched the ground, he gently placed her on something solid and smooth. A PORCH!

She felt a softness on her lips before a swoosh blew her hair back and she heard her parents calling her.

.

.

.

Nobody believed that Maddy Shannon was taken by a winged man, but it was all she could say, after all they never had cameras that told them what really happened.

All she could do was go on with her life like it never happened, like a faker never tried to kill her on a winged man never terrified and fascinated her. He never seemed intent on hurting her, but he did knock her unconscious and blind her.

She was home alone one day, it was rather cold outside, but she still wore a dress since she was staying inside the house. Something began tapping on the window and she opened it….only for the winged man to climb in. She was prepared to run, to scream, but he clapped the window closed.

He came to stand before her and gently placed his big hand on her chest, where her bones jumped with her rapid heartbeat. Taking her hand, he placed her small palm on his strong chest and she took the moment to note the delicate tattoos on his neck and shoulders.

"Carthic." He said and patted her chest. Her other hand rose and tangled in his soft green feathers.

"Carthic?" Maddy repeated and he nodded, sitting on her bed and pulling her into his lap. If only she knew that carthic roughly translated to 'mate'

**Review if you want to see this go on. If not it will stop here.**


	2. Chapter 2

** I know this unedited, but I am really tired,**

"Please don't hurt me again, I don't want to be blind again." But the winged man just spoke to her in a soothing voice.

"Durah, durah, Sharia." He whispered into her ear and she did relax, something she should have learned not to do around him. And damn it, she didn't understand anything he said.

"My dad will be so-" he placed a finger over her lips again, and took her hand, walking her out to her back yard. Extending his large lustrous wings, he took to the air, twirling and diving and floating. And Maddy realized with s soft blush that he was showing off, before flapping over the fence.

Sitting outside for a little while, Maddy breathed in the air, because she was alive. She was going to be killed by an angry faker, but she was alive because of the winged man. She didn't even know his name. But he wasn't exactly perfect either.

"Oh!" She blushed when he came back with a beautiful silvery white flower. She had never seen this species before, but was now cradling it to her chest. But why? First he choked her into unconsciousness, then man handles, blinds and washes her only to return her home. "It's lovely." Maddy's eyes saw the faint red just below his eyes and fought off a smile. He was trying to woo her!

He jumped slightly when her father called and she patted his hand. Her parents needed to know, she wasn't going to hide him from them. Besides, people would stop calling her crazy and it would clear the charges that some of the colonists tried to pin her with since they couldn't explain the death of Andrew Fickett.

But should she introduce him now, when he may still be extremely violent? "You should go." She let his hand go and returned to the house. When she stopped at the door to look at him, he stood there staring at her. "Just go, it's not safe for you." She whispered.

.

.

.

What is wrong with the winged man? Maddy asked as she held another silver white flower. He had left about a hundred of them on her back porch in the early hours, she was lucky her father didn't find them as she hid them in the attic. This level was so small that she had to crawl in it.

"Maddy? What are you doing?" Her mother asked with uncertainty.

"Oh, Uh." Maddy hit her head as she climbed down the ladder and closed the above ceiling door. "Just uh, checking something for a personal essay."

"Okay, just make sure to eat breakfast. I will see you later, I love you." Her mother hissed Maddy's forehead and left for work. That was a close one.

Over the next several days the same thing had happened, each time Maddy hid the flowers until finally she stayed up all night a week later to catch him placing the gorgeous flowers.

"You need to stop." She stomped her foot angrily, but he spread his wings out towards her and she dipped her fingers in the green feathers. They were so soft, she always wanted to touch them. But it was a mistake to touch the wings as he closed in on her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "What are you-" He lifted them into the sky with a single downward thrust of his wings.

To fly in the darkness of a starlight sky was not just amazing, it was surreal. The weightlessness of the air and chill as she looked at the blackness of the earth, it was almost like a dream. Maddy pinched herself just to make sure it wasn't.

She felt her heart beat slow, as if the thrill was just what she needed to relax. They flew for a long while, passing over ridges and cliffs, and thousands of trees before he lowered them into his nest, the one she had been in before.

He let her sit down, the thinness of her nightgown causing her to shiver violently. He knelt next to her and wrapped his wings around her. They were so soft and warm, and she happily pressed into his strong body.

Her eyes closed in the darkness, but snapped open when she felt another softness at the back of her neck. She looked up at where his face should be. "What was that?"

Instead, she was held close as he laid down, her on one of his sings as the other laid over her like a blanket. He pecked her cheek and nuzzled her neck before falling still. She grinned in the darkness like a silly idiot. She had gone flying!

"Durah, Sharia." He whispered into her ear and she nodded, it was very late and they needed to get home early tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

When Maddy awoke, she was wrapped in warmth. His soft wings brushed against her smooth arms and created the most delicious feeling. As she was becoming more aware of her surroundings, Maddy realized that he was at her back as they both snuggled on their side. He rumbled and shifted, the strong arm resting over her stomach shifted to cup the curves of her figure more.

"Oh, um," She still didn't know his name, "Please get up." She patted his hand that was gripping her hip. He shifted and let out a sigh of breath against her neck, sending a shiver up her spine. "Oh, please I need to go home." She whispered and he sat up, stretching his wings. She watched him grab some things off the walls and don them. Other than the pants he wore all the time, he was bare foot and now had a necklace of bones and teeth and another bicep band of ribs.

He twisted and pulled her to her feet, lifted her into his arms. "Where are we going?" She asked as he dropped out of the nest with her. The last time he did this, he bathed and blinded her. He was walking towards the lake and she tensed up. Was he going to bathe her again?

He strode passed this body of water and they came to an area of several pools with steam coming from it. But they weren't alone. Other Winged People, men, women and children bowed their heads to The Winged Man that held Maddy now. And they were all so beautiful, though nude as they cleaned themselves.

Her Winged Man took her to a small hot spring that was empty of other angels and pulled gently at her night shift. "Again?" Maddy sighed, she found herself not fearing him as much as she was fearing her father once he realized she wasn't in bed. He tugged again and she stood, pulling the cloth over her head. All she was in now was her sleeping underclothes.

He growled again and stood behind her, "Talok." He snapped one of her bra straps and she paled.

"I can't take this off." She mumbled, everyone was looking at her, even a group of other females were closing in on her. One of the women raised her copper colored wings and started talking to him. Maddy watched him seem to deflate and leave her as the females smiled, still dripping from their swims. One of the women, the one who talked with copper wings, looked older than the others as she wrapped her arms around Maddy's waist and another grabbed the straps of her bra and pulled them down.

"What, wait, stop." She begged, but one of them, she was unsure of which, danced her fingers over her stomach making Maddy laugh as they continued until they all slipped into the water as bare as they day they were born. She huffed and turned her back to them, trying to cover herself. One of the angels flapped her sapphire wings while she wrapped her arms around Maddy and shifted their weight so they were both dunked. When Maddy came up sputtering, the females started lathering liquids into her hair and scalp.

Soon she was red faced as her entire body was being gently washed by these women. And she had to remind herself that this was a different culture and society. How they treat each other was different, and at least they were showing affection to Maddy by washing her instead of hurting her.

She sighed when they let her go and laid a towel on a rock not far away. The copper winged elder pressed a wood cup into her hands Maddy found herself parched. As she swallowed, her eyes watered from the strong sting of it. Nausea swept over her, and she climbed onto the rock, her sight becoming blurry. All she could think was, of course this would happen.

.

.

.

When Maddy woke up her skin hurt. All over her chest, neck and arms. She looked down and cursed. All over her arms chest and most likely her neck from the feel of it, were markings. Tattoos. Sitting up, she let out a cry, her back hurt too. How much of her did they tattoo?

She sighed, still atop the rock and walked to the edge of a still spring where she gazed in and paled. It wasn't just black tattoos but blue and red, and very white tattoos that made it look like flowers on her skin. Oh no, How was she going to explain this to her parents?

Soft noises made her look up to see the women, now clothed in ankle length skirts and strips of cloth over their breasts, the older ones wore sashes of orange as well. They smiled and all held bowls as they approached her and gently guided her back to the rock. She sat still as the women spread a cooling salve over her entire body. Maddy sighed as the pain of the tattoos went away before the sapphire angel women started gently brushing her hair and pulling it into a braided high bun.

Maddy closed her eyes as they smoothed the oils, salves and creams over her, before hands cupped her face and she felt soft brushes. Were they putting make up on her?

They tugged at her hands and pulled her to her feet, they brought out soft brown and green silks, the softest and smoothest she ever felt. It was a long skirt like theirs and a strip of cloth over her breasts. All the smiling women stretched a single wing out each and pulled a feather out. As soon as they each provided a colored feather, it was placed in her hair, up right like a crown just before her bun. As they prettied her up, one passed a fruit to Maddy, who ate hungrily.

They put bracelets and necklaces of bone and wood and teeth, leaving her like a decked out bride. She sat on the rock, back straight as to not mess up everything they had done and waited. Surely her winged man would come for her.

And he did. As the sun set he collected her after laying flowers and other precious feathers at her feet. She was about to start walking towards his tree when he wrapped one arms around her waist and pulled her flush against him. Gasped as she felt his strong, warm stomach muscles against her soft flat stomach, she looked up into his eyes. His other hand cradled her head and he pressed his forehead to hers. She felt short of breath as he stared into her dark eyes. Why did his beautiful blues have to be so…amazing.

Taking her back to his tree and nest, she found that there were sheets of red and yellow and brown laid all over on the inside of the ball like birdhouse, at least it was something to protect against the sticks.

"I need to go home now." She whispered, but he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back to lay down. "No," She sat up and crawled towards the opening. She felt his hands on her shoulders. "I have to go, this is all very-" She choked, god she was an IDIOT!

"Why have I been dressed like this?" She struggled to swallow through a tight throat. "Why is your nest decorated?" She knew he didn't understand, but he looked guilty all the same. "Why do I have the same tattoos on my skin as yours?"

He took her hand and tangled their fingers together, their lines of tattoos matching up so perfectly that it looked like a continuous line that didn't end at her but followed to him. "What?"

"Carthic," He pressed his lips to her knuckles as she fought off tears, how did she get herself into this. His hands smoothed over her arms and shoulders.

"Carthic doesn't mean heart, or female does it." She asked with a shaky voice. He leaned forward and braced his hands on either side of her closing the space between. "I really need to go- and you. No!" She pushed him away, her head turning as well. He sighed and lifted her up, extending his wings completely. She clutched his shoulder and felt her stomach drop.

They were rising into the air, the last rays of light over the miles and miles of tall trees. She felt breathless at the view.

When they came to Terra Nova it was dark and he placed her in the back yard where he took her from. She was put down and started for her house, pulling off the necklaces and bracelets, and draping them over her arm.

A strong arm wrapped around her stomach. She twisted to tell him to let go but he pressed his lips to hers, and they were so soft! They demanded entrance to her mouth from her, and she couldn't help it, she whimpered as she obeyed, letting out an approving sound at the taste of him, it must have been that fruit the females gave her, She would bet anything that he ate it too.

She felt his tongue slid against hers for a moment before he was suckling on her lower lip. His wings wrapped around small frame and pulled her flush against him.

Oh, no, she needed to stop, she needed to get out of…whatever this is!

"Maddy?" Oh, No!

"Mom, Dad." She stepped away from the angel and smiled sheepishly, "I can explain."

**Please review I want to hear what you think.**


End file.
